conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
New Gloucester
New Gloucester is a city, district, and capital of Edwardsland, located on the western coast of the Republic of Atlion. Originally a small settlement settled in 1542 by British Pioneers, New Gloucester grew into an important harbour and trading hub in later years, and was made Edwardsland's capital when the area became part of Atlion. New Gloucester is known for its distinctive European feel, comapared to more 'americanised' cities of the east of Atlion. New Gloucester is known for is ethnic diversity, with large amouts of people of Welsh and Irish decent, aswell as French and African. New Gloucester is the capital of the state of Edwardsland, with the seat of state government located in Kings Hall, located in the Central District of the city. New Gloucester is located in Southern Edwardsland on the east coast of Albion Island. Located near the estruary of the River Yeo, at Llandudno Bay. Llandudno Island is located 20 miles off the coast of New Gloucester, regular ferries run from the city to Llantir on the island. Government New Gloucester operates a municipal city government, headed by a Mayor, and a city council, made up of members from each of New Gloucester's 10 electoral districts, each serving a 2 year term. The city government is headqaurtered in New Gloucester City Hall in Oldpark. The Mayor of the city may serve a 2 year term, and posesses limitless terms, meaning they can be elected for an infinite number of terms. Infrastructure Education New Gloucester houses several educational institutes, with its most famous being New Gloucester University, which is renowned as one of the best universities in Atlion. New Gloucester also is the location for Edwardsland Institute of Science, originally opened in 1967 in Buckingham, it was moved to a larger campus in Oldpark in 1995. New Gloucester also has several primary and secondary schools in the cities catchment area, the majority of these being in the urban areas of the city. Transport Most major Edwardsland State Routes converge in the area around New Gloucester, making the city easy to access, with major roads connecting the nearby cities of Reddingford and Newidport, while also using a ring road system, around the main city centre, which connects the major roads. New Gloucester posseses no Rapid Transit System, which can often make travel in the city difficult, however several metropolitan bus services operate, under the brand name of the GloucesterFlyer, the bus service remains the major form of transport along with taxi. New Gloucester is served by a single International airport, which mainly flies to throughout Atlion, and internationally to Canada, the United States and the United Kingdom. Several other regional airports operate in the catchment area of the city, such as Reddingford Regional Airport. Regular ferries run between New Gloucester and Llantir on Llandudno Island. Subdivisions New Gloucester is split into 10 divisions, known as Electoral Districts, each with an elected official representing the district in the City Government Council. The Councilor is elected for a four 2 year term, and may serve limitless terms as councilor. Angelsey Bangor Buckingham Carelow Canarfan Loganbank Loganbank is the main industrial area of New Gloucester, housing the cities docks, along with Loganbank Stadium. Loganbank also houses the Halifax Power Station, which was shut down in 1999, and now serves as an art gallery. Marlow Oldpark Oldpark is generally known as the cities historic district, known for its Clocktower at Oldpark Sqaure, and Kings Hall, serving as the capital of the state government. Oldpark is also generally renowned as the cities comercial centre, with most of the cities businesses located there. Swindown Walford Category:Edwardsland Category:Cities